<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Exposed by AlexHunt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24426157">Exposed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt'>AlexHunt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Open Heart — Bryce Lahela x Olivia Hadley [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Choices - Fandom, Open Heart (Visual Novels)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Caught, F/M, Getting Together, Light Petting, Secrets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:22:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24426157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place shortly after my fic Firstlight , when Zaid covers for Bryce because Bryce told Zaid he knew his secret.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bryce Lahela/Main Character (Open Heart), Bryce Lahela/Olivia Hadley, Bryce Lahela/Original Character(s), Bryce Lahela/Original Female Character(s), Zaid Mirani/Ines Delarosa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Open Heart — Bryce Lahela x Olivia Hadley [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Exposed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>☆  ☆  ☆  ☆   ☆   ☆   ☆</p><p>Olivia’s head tipped back, her eyes fluttering shut. “We really should lock the door.”</p><p>His teeth grazed her neck, never breaking from her skin, “I’d have to stop.” His talented hands caressing their way up her stomach, pushing her shirt up with it. “Do you want that?”</p><p>“No!” Her skin prickled in delight as he nipped at her neck. Her fingers tangled in his hair holding him there. “We’ll risk it.”</p><p>His low chuckle vibrated in her ear. She could feel him smirking. </p><p>Her hips began grinding against his, as he pressed her further against the shelves. Soft moans escaping both their lips. </p><p>Olivia lifted her arms as he attempted to remove her top. She gasped at the sound of the door handle turning, her arms falling down (and her shirt with it). </p><p>“We’re kinda busy here, dude,” Bryce declared barely looking up as the door crept open.</p><p>Olivia’s face flushed. She quickly pushed Bryce away, pulling down and straightening her shirt. “Sorry, Dr. Mirani, we were just leaving.”</p><p>Zaid grumbled something beneath his breath, too low for either of them to hear. </p><p>“Thank you for covering for Bryce the other morning. I really needed that,” Olivia smiled, biting the corner of her lip. </p><p>“I thought we had an understanding?” He glared at Bryce, before shifting his narrowed gaze between them. “I should’ve known pretty boy couldn’t keep his mouth shut.”</p><p>Bryce rested one hand on the shelf behind her, leaning into it, a simpering grin playing on his face. “What can I say?”</p><p>Zaid locked the door. </p><p>Bryce raised his brow tilting his head to the side at the proposition. “I mean you’re not my first choice, but you did call me pretty,” he teased.</p><p>Olivia backhanded him against his chest, causing him to double over—more in laughter than pain. </p><p>“Fine,” he shook his head, regaining his composure. “Let’s tease Zaid about his secret instead. Remember when I told you about it?”</p><p>She gave him a curious look; knowing he had never told her anything, despite her insistence.</p><p>“Yes. Get it out,” Zaid crossed his arms in annoyance. “Dr. Delarosa and I are having a relationship. I would appreciate it if you kept this between yourselves. Though I’m not sure why I’m asking since clearly Dr. Lahela could not.”</p><p>Olivia’s mouth fell open at the confession. </p><p>“Holy shit,” Bryce gasped, his expression matching Olivia’s.</p><p>“But…You said you knew?” Zaid questioned, becoming more horrified as he studied their faces, realizing they had no idea what he was talking about. “When you said you’d keep my secret if I kept yours…”</p><p>“I was bluffing. I mean everyone has some secret,” Bryce explained nonchalantly. “But, hey, good for you, Zaid!” </p><p>Zaid scowled at him, his unwavering gaze only made more urgent by his twitching eye. </p><p>If looks could kill, Olivia was certain this one would. </p><p>He loomed closer, moving between them. His attention never leaving Bryce. Without looking, he reached out and snatched a box of sterile needles on the shelf behind them. “Not. A. Word.” He warned. </p><p>“Yup. Your secret is safe with us. Who are we to judge interoffice affairs. Have a good day…” Olivia interlaced her fingers with Bryce’s and dragged him quickly toward the door. </p><p>It was all they could do to keep it together when the first person they saw in the hallway was Ines. Olivia pressed her fingers tightly against Bryce’s hand warning him to keep it together. </p><p>“Dr. Hadley,” a familiar voice called, from down the hallway. “We need you.” </p><p>“Of course,” Olivia tried so hard not to laugh as she turned in Baz’s directions. “I’m coming.” </p><p>He nodded and retreated back toward the diagnostics’ office. </p><p>Olivia leaned into Bryce giving him a chaste kiss. She shook her head, smiling in amusement at everything that transpired, “You’re so bad.”</p><p>“Just the way you like it,” he winked.</p><p>Olivia rolled her eyes and went back to work, secretly pleased with the new information. Even Zaid deserved to be as happy as she was with Bryce.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>